leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kungming2/Archive 1
Need help to get Picture Badges Hello. I'm having a problem understanding how to get this badges. Since I've noticed you've recently got a bunch in one day, can you tell me how exactly to getting these badges? Re: Champion Patch History Hi, I've noticed you've been working on the same stuff as me. And I just read your post asking not to remove the tags 'needs patch history.' However, I've updated a few pages recently and removed the tag (I believe it was Akali and Amumu, might have been more, check my contrib page). But basically I wanted to coordinate with you in terms of, if I finishing adding the patch history to one of the champs in the future, do you want me to remove the tag or still keep it? Cheers and hope we can get the patch history worked out soon :) --AntiZig 17:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, regarding the Patch History, you must not remove the tags until I revise them. Also, all the Patch historys involving the First 40 champions, must have the Patch History redone as I have updated all Patch Notes Pages after Beta Stage. By redone I mean that it must have the exact same information, word by word, from the patch notes pages. As I said this must be done up to Patch V1.0.0.32. After we have done this with all 40 champions, and I have updated the PAtch Notes pages from Beta Stage, we can proceed to complete the Patch Historys. Sam 3010 22:45, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand... I'm thinking - perhaps this should be delayed until all the patches (up to the first "Week 2" patch) get imported and finalized on the Wiki? --Kungming2 22:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, seems like we are in agreement on formatting, in terms of how to split the champs, so far I was going from the bottom up on my champs (earliest log we have is 06/26/09 which featured Cho + Amumu, so I've done those already and I'm going to the next which is 07/10/09 and progressing up to the most recent). Reason was we are still missing patch history for about 26 other champs for the time when they were added, so we can do those once I or you or Sam copy over the official patch notes. :::On that note, official forum patch note format changed between beta and later stages (they used to list changes from x to y, lately they listing to x from y.) So, that you have to keep in mind that if I copy word for word it won't match our more recent patch history. SOOOOO, Sam, you have to get back to me on that one. As for categories, I will leave them to Sam from now on, but you should look over the few that I have already removed (look through my contribs page). --AntiZig 23:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, that is what I said, keep adding the patch historys, but only count the upgrades from patchs after Beta Stage, because the Patch Notes from Beta Stage aren't formatted correctly yet. Sam 3010 23:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Continue this discussion Talk:Patch_History_ProjectSam 3010 23:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Redundant Info Agreed. Do what you have to do. Sam 3010 21:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RB Color I just added your name to the css code. By now you should see your name in a different color (Ctrl+f5) ;) - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ooh, what color should I be seeing?--Kungming2 18:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Orange. - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:59, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Old Items List Awesome thanks. (Can't get to it right now, at work. Will look at it from home) --AntiZig 21:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Annie's Patch History Hello! Yesterday I was checking Annie's background, and noticed that her patch history was a bit outdated. Since that section is the most interesting to me, I decided to update it to the latest patch. I just noticed that you have been very active with patch histories, so I'd like you to check if what I've done is correct and well formatted (since it was my first edit on wikia ever... :p). In particular, I had no idea if bug fixes/tooltip corrections should be listed or not. I have listed every bufix but not the tooltip clearification that occured in patch v1.0.0.100. Thanks! :D Zelgadis87 14:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Suggestion. I like the idea, but theonly problem would be: How will we (Admins and Moderators) will receive the alert? When you leave a message in my talk page, I see the report as soon as I enter the wiki. If you are able to find a way for us (see above) to receive a message once there is a post on this page, then we can do the page. I like your template, we should use it always, but what in the world does WHOIS mean? Sam 3010 18:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :i don't see my e-mail, and I don¡t know how to program a bot. So I will do the next best thing. I will make a page cascading from my talk page, for Vandalism Reporting. Sam 3010 21:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Try it out. Vandalism Reporting Sam 3010 21:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Tested. Let me know what you think! --Kungming2 23:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Chinese LoL art Hello Kungming, sorry for uploading the pictures without consulting any admin; I have just joined LoLWiki and I though it would be fine to have the chinese artwork in every champion page, didnt know that it could be a problem =S Dont worry I wont add more pictures until u have a consensus about it ^^ Silvoss 01:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Captials I'm just filling in the template that was left blank on all the champs pages. Doesn't bother me 1 way or another but I'll change the rest of the ones i'm doing to lowercase and backtrack all of the other ones. Regarding your crusade against the beautiful Thai language From the League of Legends Wiki Manual of Style: "In the Trivia section, only information which is relevant to the article, has a cited source or reference (such as a link to a wikipedia article), and is not common knowledge should be included." From the Trivia section of Udyr The Animal Spirit: "The word "Udyr" literally translates into "Beast" in Danish and Norwegian." Likewise, the words "Mao Kai" literally translate into "Drunken Chicken" in Thai. This is relevant to the article (because Maokai is his name); furthermore, I cited not one, but TWO references, and this is not common knowledge as far as I am aware (unless, despite your best efforts, knowledge of the wonderful Thai language has spread beyond my cognizance). I implore you to cease your campaign against my humble attempts at enlightenment! 06:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm so busyyy Seriously, I need to take a nap, school, the game, the wiki its too much. Thank you so much for helping me around here. Ok regarding the Patch Notes, thanks for helping me finish them. I am finding it too hard to finish adding format to the PAtch Notes while keeping with everything else, so I'll have to ask AntiZig to take over them. :I've been meaning to give you a title here, that refers to you being the Vandalism Correction Director, but if you find another cool name for the title, just tell it to me. Errr... I wanted to say more things but I'm kinda drowsy, I'm sorry if I didn't make more sense before.Sam 3010 11:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Jax/Blitzcrank Chinese artwork Hi Kungming! I have a little problem with the "Original" skin of this two champions, because I have found two images that looks like the original one and are named Splash_0. I remember you told me that you have acces to the chinese server right? Could you tell me wich ones are the original skin and wich one just fan art or wallpapers please? Thanks =) Silvoss 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok! I had correctly uploaded blitzcrank's image but other user added the wrong Jax picture.. Thank you for help! =) RE: Mundo default skin Thank you for telling me the mistake, with Mundo iI had the same problem that I had when uploading the Jax and Blitzcrank's artwork =P The other one I am not sure if is the original skin is Ryze's one, can you tell me if it is correct? Silvoss 03:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC)